


Filming a Documentary

by Pearly_Pornography



Series: Sad-urday [6]
Category: HuniePop (Video Game)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Drug Addiction, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Prostitution, Self-Harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-21
Updated: 2016-05-21
Packaged: 2018-06-09 20:31:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6922312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pearly_Pornography/pseuds/Pearly_Pornography
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nikki gets sidetracked during a project and finds her friend in a poor state of mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Filming a Documentary

**Author's Note:**

> sad-urday thing that isnt eddsworld?? yowza

"So, then we're going to go to this park, and see if the killer actually buried any bodies there. And we're gonna get it all on tape!"

Lailani had never been this excited about something. At least, from what Nikki had seen. She almost felt bad leaving the project for an hour or two. She and Tiffany seemed pretty disappointed, but said they'd meet up with her later. Most likely they believed Nikki had run off to get a drink, but she saw something else in that bar that caught her eye. A tuft of dyed blue hair in a skimpy tank top and short shorts.

Audrey. Oh, Audrey.

They'd been friends for a long time. Audrey was so reserved and quiet when they first met. Suddenly at some point it was like she snapped, flip-turning into a rave-obsessed drug addict with more problems than anyone could imagine.

"Uh. Hi Audrey."

She looked up from a glass of tequila, with tired eyes and fluttering lashes. Some strange person's arm was around her shoulder. He appeared ungodly confused.

"The fuck're you doin' here?"

"Audrey, princess," The man spoke. "do you know this lady?"

"Uh..." She wiped the sweat from her face. "...Nope, daddy, I sure don't."

"What do you say we meet up again later? Here's half your pay in advance." He slid her 20 dollars and walked away. Nikki immediately took his place, looking and feeling absolutely fucking bewildered. (Don't you just hate when you accidentally interrupt your friend in prostitution? No? Nobody else has that problem?)

"Dammit, Nikki! He was gonna gimme forty bucks... I'm fresh out of cocaine..."

"You've got a bruise on your arm."

Nikki was used to having this conversation. 'Hey, some guy you were whoring yourself out to handled the goods kinda roughly' is a phrase she'd spoken more times and in more variations than she could count. 

"Fuck," she mumbled. "I need to borrow your concealer."

"Are you serious? How much did you use this morning?"

"I need a lot." She slammed down the rest of the tequila, licking her lips. "I gotta cover my arms every morning."

"I mean, you don't really need to--"

"Yes I fucking do!" She shouted, shoving her knee into the bar table. Her temper was unmatched. "I had these stupid fucking scars on my arms from when shit was actually a big deal. I don't need a big sign all over my body that says 'teenage me was stupid'. I'm sure you'd want 'em, attention whore."

Nikki wanted to yell. But she had to be patient with Audrey.

"No, I wouldn't."

"...Say, do you have any money?"

"I'm not buying you cocaine, Audrey."

"I need it."

"No, you don't need it. A-and what did that guy do to you anyway?"

"I dropped an umbrella on his foot by accident. Asshole threw me against a wall. Should've charged him extra."

"...Jeez..."

She buried her face in her hands. Audrey ordered herself another glass of liquor. "I really wish you'd take better care of yourself. Nobody should be allowed to pull that shit even if they are paying you."

"You're not my mom."

"Well I'm your friend."

Audrey went silent for a moment, and then took a drink. Her expression seemed more numb.

"Friend, huh."

"Well, yeah, I've been your friend since middle school."

"Friend." She groaned, slamming her forehead on the table. "Friend, she says!"

"...What're you getting at?"

"I..." She groaned once more. "Fuck! Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck!"

Nikki cocked a brow. "...You really don't know, do you, Nik?"

"Not a clue."

"Fuck! Goddamnit! You make me spell everything out for you, I..." Audrey looked away. "...I, I really kinda like you. And, and I did since high school, but my whole life is such a fucking wreck, and I just... I didn't want to get your ass involved, alright?!"

Nikki was speechless. She took Audrey's hand.

"Jeez, Audrey... I wish you'd told me."

They hugged, close and personal. Audrey's mascara leaked onto Nikki's sweater as she cried out all the bad feelings.


End file.
